grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zsashas
Welcome About LordRaeo... I don't know where hes been recently. He HAS been on GC, yet he hasn't exactly said anything X_X In other words we're gonna have to live through the vandals for a bit ~Shadowfang3000 GMT 10:31, 17/04/10 UPDATE ^^: Raeo's online as I post this, I've started talking to him but he hasn't replied yet :/~Shadowfang3000 GMT 16:54, 28/06/10 ...UPDATE of the UPDATE!: He was grounded :l~Shadowfang3000 GMT 16:59, 28/06/10 84.119.169.232 Lordraeo got to him first (i was asleep). A tip though, it's a very bad idea to provoke them like this (see Meta.Wikimedia:What is a troll?). Also, if the wiki's ever under attack again, try visiting the VSTF IRC channel, where one of us might be active.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 12:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I was lazy :P I must have deleted it accidentally XP The quest is a rare drop from Kaze'aze Castle, there is a 1 in 50 chance you get the worn-out version and 1/5000 chance you'll get the premium. I believe these were the requirements: Worn-out: *Collect 1 Pair of Goggles (Temple of Fire 3 Stars) *Complete Temple of Fire (Champion mode) *Collect 10 Clues to Sinclaire's Existence (Any Ellia Dungeon) Premium: *Collect 1 Crystal I'll probably update with the missions and basic attacks after Wesker is completed, as well as when Nereus is released and completed (If all goes to plan, 8 weeks :P)~Shadowfang3000 Characters I checked out your themes, Tetris'd and Wind Waker ftw! Also I wondered how you made your character images... Unless you found them somewhere XP~Shadowfang3000 Locking I'm afraid that only user with administrator rights (like LordRaeo) can lock their pages. One more thing... Raeo haven't been active for last 6 months some time so don't expect any response... Who else has admin rights? Zsashas 01:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry mate :/ Even though Raeo's turned some server messages to link to me, I don't have any "Mystical powers" of Admins :( Sorry about your banning by the way, Failtreev are blocking me from logging onto the website, and have been for more then half a year because I used a Hypercam and they accused me of hacking >< As for Raeo, he does still go on GC every now and then, I'll see if I can contact him soon :P~Shadowfang3000 Ntreev must Die Can't agree more. I was forum perma-banned for no reason, and yet the other bad forumites still remain. The company sucks like hell. They can't handle their community, they lied to us (ie Kanavan Colosseum. They said "fair" but Loki said it wasn't true), etc. It should just burn in hell. http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/4TBWQFSS0S6I.jpg [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 00:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Burning in hell...not enough. How about SHOVE A BURNING CACTUS UP THEIR...never mind. :D :Loki is the one who should get a burning cactus shoved up...somewhere. He is an extremely sore loser. He will expell you from a PvP room mid-game JUST FOR STARTING TO WIN. Fut the wuk. Zsashas 00:35, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I heard Loki brought down the Ban Hammah just for PvPing him. How sad. http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/4TBWQFSS0S6I.jpg [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 03:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you like the FB page? :D Zsashas 03:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC)